On a balance scale, $3$ green balls balance $6$ blue balls, $2$ yellow balls balance $5$ blue balls, and $6$ blue balls balance $4$ white balls. How many blue balls are needed to balance $4$ green, $2$ yellow and $2$ white balls?
Answer: We will herein give the weight of each color ball a variable determined by the first letter of the color. We have $3G=6B\implies 1G=2B$, $2Y=5B\implies 1Y=2.5B$, and $6B=4W\implies 1W=1.5B$. Thus $4G+2Y+2W=4(2B)+2(2.5B)+2(1.5B)=8B+5B+3B=16B$, and our answer is $\boxed{16}$.